


The Megurine Luka Autobiography

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Acting, Autobiography, Celebrities, Cultural Differences, Dancing, Gen, Japanese-American Character, Music, POV First Person, Racism, Xenophobia, Yosakoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of the life of American-Japanese singer and actress Megurine Luka, from her troubling childhood in New York City through her teenage and adulthood in Tokyo, her struggle to affirm her identity in the face of racism, and her journey to becoming an actress and pop star.</p><p>A.U: All Vocaloids are humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York 1

I once hit a classmate of mine when I was in middle school.

Shocking, right?

I'm not even going to be defensive. I _was_ wrong. I _deserved_ to be removed from the school dance that night and suspended for the next day. But the person on the receiving end of my violence wasn't exactly innocent either. _Why isn't she punished?_ I wanted to say to my enraged Mom between sobs as she drove me back home, _She violated the dance's dress code! It's a Black and White Ball, and she's wearing a blue knock-off kimono! Why does she think it's okay to wear it in front of **me**? I mean, nobody laughs at **her** last name! Nobody squints their eyes and say "ching chong" when **she** walks past! It's unfair!_

It's been so many years since then, and I was also in the wrong, but it left a wound in my heart that stings every time I think about it. Yet, the event was but a single incident amidst a series of racial slurs, backhanded compliments and criticisms of my role as Greek goddess Athena in the recent blockbuster Hollywood movie _The Eye of Medusa_ thrown at me since my childhood up until now. It's what prompts me to write this book in the first place, and to send this message to some of my fellow schoolmates as well as the losers known as Hollywood "movie critics":

_Try having **one** drop of Japanese blood in your veins. You'll understand._

As a matter of fact, I don't have _one_ drop of Japanese blood in my veins. I have _half_ my amount of blood from Japanese ancestry. My Dad, Megurine Tsuyoshi, was a pure Japanese man from Tokyo. According to his words, a "fated encounter" with Laura Lance, a White woman, on one of his business trips in New York prompted him to later move there permanently and start a "kingdom" with her and their newborn "princess" whose name is a combination of Lucy ("queen's" suggestion) and Mika ("king's" suggestion). Their marriage was seemingly perfect and happy, but their daughter's life was, from the beginning, never a smooth ride. Hell, _nobody's_ life is a smooth ride, but for _some people_ , that journey is especially extra bumpy.

When I was in kindergarten, I was often the star attraction, not because I built the biggest castles, because I liked singing or even because I was pretty. It was because of... you guessed it... _my name_. Most of the kids called me "Lulu Meggie". There was a popular game where they tried to read my last name correctly, and whoever managed to do so got a kiss from me on their cheeks as a reward. I was mildly annoyed by this, but of course the adults thought it was only "childish games" and never paid attention.

Until it started to get serious later in my life.


	2. New York 2

I wonder how many times I told my elementary classmates that no, my name is Luka and not Macy or Wendy or Ling-Ling whoever part-Asian person you'd met (or thought you'd met), and definitely not Ching Chong. And no, I couldn't interpret that unsubbed anime episode for you, because I didn't speak Japanese, and neither did I eat sushi for lunch every day. Needless to say, the entire class treated me like a freak. I'm afraid I can't go into details as I have forgotten most of them, but I still remember a couple of boys who would often turn to me and speak broken Japanese and laughed when I didn't respond. Now, again, _violence is wrong_ , but sometimes I secretly wish I had a dream in which I go back in time and punch the daylight out of them. They were worse than the Ripoff Kimono Girl. Hey, I heard Kagamine-san knows how to have lucid dreams. Better go ask him… with lots of bananas. He never teaches anyone anything unless they give him a sufficient number of bananas, and that stuff is expensive.

> **Top 5 Things that Make Me Want to Hide in a Box**  
>  5. When it is a big important _yosakoi_ contest and I left one — or worse yet, _both_ — of my _naruko_ clappers at home. Bonus points if the judges have eagle eyes and take away a team's points for each dancer's missing or dropping equipments.  
>  4. When it's in the middle of my concert and my mic goes out.  
>  3. When I commit an etiquette faux-pas in Japan. I know I'm not "making my people look bad", but it feels that way, and I'm extremely embarrassed.  
>  2. _Onsen,_ no question, plus the weird looks from my colleagues when I always refuse to go to the hot springs with them and when I tell them my boyfriend and I never go to such places.  
>  1. When filming movies set in old times or with characters from those times ( _The Eye of Medusa_ and _Tosa Diary_ , I'm looking at you), every time I forget to put the accent on, which is _frequent._ Bonus points if the director is very strict and scolds me all day because of that; I actually cried on set during the filming of _Tosa Diary_.

It soon irritated me to the point where I threw a tantrum in class and was immediately removed from the classroom. I was moody and sulking for the rest of the day, which Dad noticed when he drove me from school. Then, instead of taking me home, he took me to a bookstore.

The bookstore was large, unlike the ones I had been to before. I was so fascinated that I got lost among the maze-like shelves instead of following Dad to the children's section for bedtime storybooks. I found myself in a section filled with books with weird letters on their covers when Dad found me.

"What are these books? I can't read them." was the first thing I said to Dad when he asked how I ended up there.

"Look, follow me closely next time and don't wander off on your own. I don't want to go looking for you every time we go to a large store." he said before looking briefly at the book covers, "Oh, these are all Japanese textbooks. Japanese for Beginners, Everyday Listening, Japanese Writing Style Guide, Rules of Kanji… What, do you want to buy any of these?"

"You know, I sort of… wanna know how to read them. 'Sides, when you talk on the phone to your Japanese friends, I think you sound pretty cool." if you think I sounded awkward here, then yes, yes I did. Also, yes, not gonna deny anything here, I was lying. The real reason was that if I learned it, then my classmates would finally shut up and leave me alone.

Then, the original plan for the bedtime storybooks was thrown right out the window as Dad bought me a Japanese textbooks for children contrary to popular belief, those books were heavy as heck!


End file.
